Now you tell me
by fragment of ice
Summary: She loved him, he shunned her away. He's gone, she's stayed. He hurt her, she was shattered. Then he was back, she stayed far. He loved her, she broke his heart. a one-shot


**Hi guys! This is my second fic but first one-shot. This is a song-fic, based on the song **Now you tell me** by Jordin Sparks. **

**The bold and italic lines are song lyrics  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**And review please. **

**Now you tell me**

Even as a child, all she ever saw was his scowling or annoyed or blank faces, hardly ever his brightly smiling face. She wondered if she'd ever see him smiling pleasantly at her for once. She knew he was suffering, the pain of losing his family and all that stuff. As much as he was trying to hide the sorrow in his eyes, she still caught it briefly sometimes. She didn't know what to say or do to make him feel better. Seeing him hurt made her feel the pain as well.

_**Is there anything that can make you happy?**_

_**I don't know what to say to make it better**_

_**Seeing you like this down and hurt so badly**_

_**When you have been so kept together**_

Then he decided to go away, leaving her there alone, but not after giving her so much pain with his insults and hurtful comments. However, even after everything, she still loved him helplessly.

Together with her whisker-faced friend, she went to rescue him but all she got was disappointment and heartbreak. She had to make her resolve in order to save her home, her friends. She had to kill him but never got the heart to do so. She hesitated because of her love for him, her _freaking _love for the _fucking _avenger. But she failed, and without reluctance he turned around driving his chidori into her heart. She was saved when her loud blonde friend came in time.

She was shocked from the murderous look in his eyes as he tried to kill her. Her heart shattered into thousands fragments, her soul frozened by the betrayal.

She never tried to go and save him again, not after he tried to freaking kill her, not when Naruto desperately begging her go with him. But you never know what'd come in the future, he came back, dragged by her boisterous friend. He was home but she was not.

And together with his return, he brought a surpise: he confessed his love for her.

This time, he was the one chasing after her. He was the one loving her, not the other way round anymore.

_**What's this?**_

_**All this time I thought you didn't need me **_

_**Now I've gone from you and now you tell me**_

He gave her roses, he told her he loved her and that he missed her dearly.

He tried taking her to dates, movies, dinners.

But she rejected them all, telling him she liked someone else. She was the one to break his heart this time. She smiled at him tenderly:

"_Sasuke, you never loved me and never would. You're simply mistaken, that's all."_

She left, without looking at him one last time. She knew he didn't love her, even with with what he had done for her, deep in his eyes was never the loving feeling she wanted or needed. She could have agreed to go out with him just for the sake of it but she knew she would hurt them both in the future by doing that. She didn't need pain now or ever actually, she'd had enough.

_**You're in love but that's not what it was**_

_**All those times that passed by with no signs**_

_**And now you're telling me**_

_**You miss me, boy why couldn't I see**_

_**And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me**_

For the next few months after their meeting, she sometimes saw him brooding alone in the corner. He was crumbling and she knew it, she wondered if what he felt was real but a shattered heart couldn't be mended anymore. She didn't want to give him another chance, her pain and sorrow in the past was enough. She knew she was selfish, but he was worse- betraying his village for his own personal goal, going against his own home without knowing the truth.

However, seeing his prideful and strong demeanor crumbling into bits really made her regret but it was too late. This was the price to pay, he had ignored her all their childhood, needing no one but himself. She never saw his real face because that was how guarded he was. Now, he suddenly wanted her, she was uncertain about both of their feelings but when she thought about it, she knew she had finally found someone who cared for her deeply. She guessed she knew the answer now.

As much as he needed or wanted her, she had already gone from within his grasp.

_**You were nonchalant, strong and unaffected**_

_**And you never wanted me to be there**_

_**I never saw your heart that's how close you kept it**_

_**So right now I'm so unsure how to care**__**  
**_

_**What's this?**_

_**All this time I thought you didn't need me**_

_**Now I've gone from you and now you tell me**_

She met him one last time, telling him about her feelings. She watched as he closed his eyes. His face contorted lightly in sorrow and regret. She was pained to see him hurt but she was doing the best for both of them.

"_I love you, Sakura. Why?"- he croaked out, his voice hoarse._

" _I think you know why. What I need you could never give me, I'm sorry but I have someone who could give me all I ever need, and that person is not you_."- harsh words came out with soft voice.

_**No attention was given**_

_**No affection from you to heal the hurt**_

_**I was hoping, I was wishing**_

_**Just to listen and to hear those words**_

She walked away.

"_I still love you, Sakura. I will forever."- his last confession._

"_No, you don't and never would. But thank you, Sasuke."- her last rejection._

_**You're in love but that's not what it was**_

_**All those times that passed by with no signs**_

_**And now you're telling meYou miss me, boy why couldn't I see**_

_**And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me**__**  
**_

"_Have you told him what you wanted to say?"- _**a man's voice**

"_Yes, I have"- _**her voice**_._

" _Do you regret your choice?"_

"_No, I don't"_

"_Then why are you crying?"- _**the man hugged her closely.**

"_I'm crying because I have finally let go of the past and moved on."- _**she buried her head into his strong chest. Her sobs resonated within the walls surrounding them.**

"_Do you regret choosing me, Sakura? You could always let go before it's too late, you know."- _**he asked, his voice warm but laced with well-hidden sorrow.**

"_No, I don't and never would because I love you and forever would, Neji."- _**She looked up to his face, smiling softly.**

"_I love you,too and always would."_

**There, my first song-fic. Just some stupid idea. And please don't kill me for paring Neji and Sakura, just trying to make different situation. .**

**It might not make sense though, sorry!**

**Please review.**


End file.
